


Strained

by KujiraHanma



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Missions, Sauna, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujiraHanma/pseuds/KujiraHanma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmidt strained his back and Jenko wants to help him out. (after 22 Jump Street) Work completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strained

He ran as fast as he could. Why had he to chase after their suspect? He was not a runner, not the physical guy. “Jenko?”, Schmidt jelled in exhaustion. Where was his friend? His breathing began to hurt in his lungs, the air rushing painfully in his organ and his body rebelled of beginning exhaustion. Suddenly, his buddy appeared above him, running along the concrete wall, sprinting confidently on the small surface. Schmidt looked up to him and saw the athletic body moving so fast, like a strong, agile cheetah. Unfortunately, this few seconds of not looking straight ahead of him, let him crush into an obstacle their suspect had jumped over easily. Schmidt saw the obstacle too late and crushed with a scream into the trash cans in his way.  
“Schmidt!”, Jenko heard the scream of his partner and looked back. He couldn’t see him anymore and returned forward to focus on the pursuit to catch the fleeing suspect, what made him even more suspicious, to end their run and he was able to help Schmidt. Whatever happened to him. He increased his speed one more time, felt his muscles working and the heat in his body, the sweat. He finally caught up and jumped from the wall down on the suspect. He fell on the man, holding him tight. The man began to fight with him, insulted Jenko vocally, but Jenko was stronger. He handcuffed him and said the words, the four sentences followed by that one question, he had to say when he arrest somebody. In his thoughts Schmidt said these words with him but he wasn’t here. After the suspect lay captured on the street, Jenko looked back the road but Schmidt wasn’t anywhere to see. “Stand up!”, Jenko pulled the man on his feet and dragged him to a street lamp where he cuffed the man with second handcuffs to the mast. Then he ran back the street where his partner had been lost.  
He found Schmidt lying on the ground near the trash cans and saw that he tried to calm down his heartrate. “Are you alright?”, Jenko asked and offered a hand to help his buddy back on his feet. But Schmidt didn’t take the offer. Jenko was concerned and he crouched down beside his friend. “You’re hurt?”  
“No,” came the answer too fast from Schmidt so Jenko could not believe that it was the truth. “Yes, … I don’t really know.”, Schmidt added.  
“Can you stand up?” Jenko helped Schmidt to sit up but his friend whimpered of pain.  
“Yeah, yeah. I think it’s just a strain. I strained my back.”  
“Do you want to go to the hospital?” Jenko seemed really concerned.  
“No.”, Schmidt stood up and tried to change the subject, “Did you get him?”  
“Yes.”, Jenko nodded and watched worried how his best friend took his first steps with his hurting back. But it seemed he wasn’t that bad injured so Jenko stopped bothering his friend. 

Later that day they came home in their sharing apartment. For their actual mission the captain rented them a place for their new undercover identities. They were still playing brothers but not Doug and Brad McQuaid anymore. It would have become too obvious if they had used their first identities a third time. Drug dealers are not that stupid the captain said.  
Schmidts back really hurt, but he didn’t complain about it. The captain was satisfied with their work and so they went home to chill out for the rest of the day.  
“Hey, joining me going to the police academy for a swim?”, Jenko suddenly asked.  
“After all that running you want me to go swimming now?”, Schmidt replied exhausted and relieved to sit on the comforting couch. Nobody could make him standing up from the soft cushions and the final decrease of the pain in his back.  
“Yeah,” Jenko shrugged his broad and muscular shoulders, “Would help your back. And we can use the sauna there.”  
Okay, maybe nobody except his best friend. “Fine.”  
Jenko drove and Schmidt stopped not complaining about his back. “Dude, when it hurt the whole time you should have said something.”  
“Last time you complained about my complaining. Now I didn’t complain for the first time and you complain about my not complaining?”  
“Now I’m confused.”  
“Shut up and dive.”, Schmidt grunted.  
“Oh man, that’s exactly that Rihanna song!”, Jenko slapped Schmidts left tight and began to sing the chorus of said song because it was the only part he could remember. 

The bath was empty. At this hour nobody used the pool area. “Great, free house!”, Jenko jelled and jumped with a perfect header into the pool. He came back to the surface in the middle of the pool and shook the water out of his short hair. Meanwhile Schmidt sat down on the edge slowly and held his feet into the water. He watched his friend swimming one lap after another. He did the crawl in perfect technique, which was amazing to watch. Yeah, Jenko had always been the sports guy. Schmidt finally released himself into the water and began to swim his first lap. The breaststrokes hurt on his back, but he kept going. After some laps the pain really began to decrease. Schmidt was glad that Jenko had persuaded him to do this. He was a very good friend – the best. And he was so concerned about him. It made Schmidt smile and he watched his best friend racing from one end of the pool to the other in a speed he would have won the whole tournament if this had been one.

“How do you feel?”, Jenko asked after he had finished his amount of laps. He sat on the edge of the pool and watched his buddy coming closer and closer to his end of the pool.  
“Why are you asking me this the whole day? I’m fine.” Schmidt reached the end of the pool and grasped the edge out of breath.  
“Sauna?”, Jenko asked and Schmidt looked up to him. “To relax.”  
That sounded like a really good idea. 

They didn’t talk. Both were enjoying the heat and steamy air, both relaxed on the wooden bench, a white towel wrapped around their waists. They felt comfortable in this warm silence around them, just the two of them chilling out, spending time together. No running, no shooting, no investigating, no pretending to be someone else. Schmidt laid down on his back on the wooden bench and heard Jenko standing up, going down to the hot stones. He had his eyes closed. He heard the wooden spoon plunging into the water bowl and the following hiss of the water evaporating on the stones into the air. A wave of hot and moisturized air swept over his body and he released a moan because he felt so comfortable. Then Jenko climbed his way back to the spot he had sat. This was by far the best relaxing evening he had in months.  
After another spoon of water on the hot stones Jenko broke the silence. “Cooling.”, he just said. Nothing more. He had never been a man of big words. Schmidt understood, of course. He sat up and followed his best friend out of the sauna into the small pool beside to cool their sweaty bodies from the heat.  
“Ahh”, Schmidt sat down on the small, flagged bench inside the small pool. He closed his eyes again and put his head back. He felt Jenko sitting close to him but he didn’t mind.  
“Does it still hurt?” Schmidt looked up when his friend directed the question at him. He opened his eyes and looked silently at Jenko. “Your back.”, the tall man added.  
“Em, yeah. But it’s much better!”, he hesitated to answer. A small smile appeared on Jenkos lips.  
“I’m not a professional, you know. But I could massage it.” Schmidt still looked at his best friend. “I think it would help.”  
“Okay.”  
“Turn.”, Jenko said calm and soft. His voice was low and Schmidt turned around to offer Jenko his back. Big, warm hands laid down on his shoulders and the thumbs started to massage his shoulder blades. Schmidt cramped at the first touches and he heard his partner chuckle. Circles. Just small circles Jenko applied to his flesh and the pressure increased after every round. It felt good.  
“Here?”, Jenko asked.  
“A little lower. Aah! Yeah. Uh.”, Schmidt responded to the parts his best friend treated at the time.  
“Ah, I found it.”, was the last thing Jenko said after he concentrated the work of his fingers and hands on the spot where Schmidt was strained. He stood up to attend more pressure to the back and Schmidt moved with him, grasped the edge of the pool with his hands, underlining every touch of his buddy with moans. “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”, he begged.  
Jenko heard the words of his best friend, heard the moans, the gasping because of his touches and he recognized arising feelings inside his body. He really cared about this person in front of him. Schmidt who became a brother for him, a partner in professional ways, but there were other thoughts lately. Thoughts in the cause of upcoming needs. Needs of touch, of being close – inappropriate stuff. Heat flushed trough his body. The body under his hands was so soft and it felt so good touching it. His fingers began to tingle and the heat rushed down in his groin.  
“Shit!”, Jenko gasped in a suppressed whisper and stopped his movements immediately. He grasped Schmidts shoulders and dropped his head soft on his partners neck. His forehead touched the skin of Schmidts neck and his nose and lips were so close to the delicate skin. There was no way he could say anything now. He closed his eyes and heard his own breathing. It was fast and he tried to calm it down. He could smell his best friend – a nice and exciting scent – and he tried to withstand the urge to rub his nose against the others skin. And then he heard Schmidts breathing. He listened to it. Seconds. It was … it was as fast as his own. Jenko opened his eyes immediately. No way, man. No way! He turned Schmidt around and their eyes locked. Time froze and the sound of their breathing echoed in their ears. Jenkos heart stopped for that moment and then he kissed him. As their lips touched his heart began to pound again – fast and powerful against his chest. When he moved away from Schmidts lips he felt fear rising inside him. Jenko had done something that would definitely change their friendship. Either way.  
“Sorry.”, he said. A simple apology was the best he could do.  
“Don’t be.”, the voice of his best friend – soft and calm – reached his ears. And his eyes flew open and focused Schmidt in surprise. The blue eyes looked up to him in such a warm way and as the lips he had kissed seconds ago started to turn into a smile, Jenko couldn’t resist and kissed Schmidt again. Schmidt grasped him on his sides, pulled him closer and increased the pressure of their kiss on his own accord. Jenko opened his mouth and pushed his tongue between Schmidts lips. Who volunteered. Their tongues touched and an electric shock ran through their bodies. Both gasped into the kiss. Jenkos hand stroke through the short and soft hair of the smaller man and kept him with the other one close. Their kiss was passionate now. Schmidt started his investigation of Jenkos body while his partner took the lead of the kiss. He glided over the strong arms, down to the big hands and when his hand had reached the forearm of Jenkos left arm, the taller man laid his hand on Schmidts cheek. Schmidts hand rested finally on Jenkos that was touching his cheek. The other one slit down the athletic body, over the chest, the defined chest musculature and finally over every single hill of the strong six pack. When he reached the waistband where the towel still was, Jenko bid goodbye with his tongue to the other one and ended the kiss. They slowly brought space between their bodies. Jenkos hand still remained on Schmidts neck, but the touch was soft and without any force.  
“That was amazing.”, Schmidt said between their heavy gasps for oxygen. Jenko answered with a warm smile. 

Surprisingly, there was no uncomfortable silence between them after what happened. Both left the small pool and together they went to the showers. After all it was rather late and they should return to their apartment.


	2. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenko and Schmidt take the shower after they kissed.

He turned the water on while Schmidt stood behind him. The sound of the shower disturbed the silence between them. Jenko could feel the eyes of his friend on his back. He didn’t turn around. Seconds he stood there, knowing that Schmidt waited behind him. The kiss had happened so fast, he hadn’t planned it – had never planned to kiss his best friend, but maybe – maybe it was the right thing to do. Because it felt really good. And Schmidt – he kissed him back. He kissed him back. Jenko turned around and faced his friend. Schmidt stood on the other side of the shower, the hot and steamy water between them. They looked at each other through the jets of water. Honest, loyal, green-brown eyes looked deep into shy but serious blue ones. Schmidts glance changed one little moment on the floor and then back to Jenko. Why was he standing there and did nothing? Seconds past, maybe even minutes and he began to feel uncomfortable. Schmidts eyes glided over the perfect body in front of him. A body he had touched minutes ago in a pool, after a massage of these big, strong hands and during an amazing masculine kiss. He felt the butterflies flying in his belly and the tingle of their wings echoed in every part of his body. He took a step closer to his best friend and watched him closely. Jenko looked back at him in confident patience. Then they met under the jets of water of the shower. Water began to run through their hair, down their faces and finished the way over torso, towel and legs. Jenko laid his hands back on Schmidts hips and Schmidt could hear him taking a deep breath. They were still wearing the white towel around their waists, something Schmidt was glad for. Jenko had seen him naked before – yeah, but not in this kind of romantic situation. Holy shit! This was a fuck damn serious romantic situation!  
“Dude, this is really romantic shit.”, Jenko said with a low voice, because he was so close to his face. And he said it soft and warm. Schmidt had to giggle, because it was exactly what he had thought.  
“Yeah.”, he agreed and looked directly in Jenkos eyes. It was but well, he was a romantic. He still looked in Jenkos eyes and waited. There was no way he could to the first step to… Schmidt hadn’t to end his thought because Jenko pulled him closer and kissed him again. Under the shower. Water ran down their bodies and between their hot lips when they ended their touch and began the dance of their kiss in a new position. Schmidts hands found their place on Jenkos back, feeling the muscles under the skin. He felt a little ashamed that he couldn’t offer his friend the same exciting experience. Schmidt felt heat exploding inside his body and spreading in every inch of it when their tongues touched. He moaned and he could feel how Jenkos lips formed a smile during a simple kiss. Then Schmidt laid his hands on Jenkos chest and pushed him away, gently. He saw how the eyes of his best friend changed their expression and looked at him confused.  
“Something wrong?”, Jenko asked and for the first time he seemed to be insecure.  
“No.”, Schmidt shook his head, “No. It’s just … Why?”, he finally found the confidence to ask.  
“Why what?”, Jenko asked softly and laid his hand on Schmidts cheek, stroked with his thumb over the soft skin.  
“Why me?”  
There was a little pause until Jenko answered.  
“Because you see me.”, Jenko said and kissed Schmidt again before his friend could see the reddening flushing on his cheeks. It felt embarrassing to say that but Jenko knew that his best friend needed words for his confidence sometimes. Jenko didn’t know why he had these feelings for Schmidt, but he finally had made that step to communicate them and he wouldn’t give that up now. Schmidt was in his arms and his lips touched his. This was so amazing – so what the hell! Jenko was sick of all these meaningless adventures with women. For so long he had the wish to be with someone he really cares about and has a real relationship. He didn’t know that this person would turn out to be the one he had on his side the entire time. During his sexual education class in collage he learned that it was absolutely okay to be with a man. That his feelings for Schmidt were more than friendship. It opened his eyes. All that women desired him for his body, his good looking. Schmidt was the only one who looked behind this shell and liked him as a person. He liked Jenko for who he was with all his imperfections and mistakes. Maybe his body was perfect but Jenko wasn’t. And Schmidt saw that. It meant the world to Jenko. And he liked … loved Schmidt not because of his body either. Schmidt was the exact opposite; he hadn’t the perfect body but for Jenko the perfect mind, the perfect character. He was clever and funny, smart and a true friend.  
The kiss was passionate. Jenko loved the foreign hands of Schmidt on his skin, the wanting touches and the hungry lips that told him his lust was not one sided. He … he wanted to…  
“I want to touch you.”, Jenko said after he had finished the kiss – foreheads still touching.  
“You mean down there?”, Schmidt asked out of breath.  
“Yeah.”, his hands glided down to the saturated, wet towel around Schmidts waist. There he remained and waited. Schmidt took a sharp breath between his teeth when Jenko touched the rim of the towel and plugged his fingertips between the fabric and Schmidts skin. Suddenly, Schmidt buried his face in the crook of Jenkos neck. Jenko took that as a sign and removed the towel slowly.  
Schmidt couldn’t look. He leaned against the hot and strong body, his breath stroked the skin of the man in front of him and the water ran over them continuously. It ran down his back, over his head, between his lips and the admired skin. He wanted it so badly. Wanted so badly the touch Jenko finally offered. It was torture. The whole time since their lips touched for the first time and it was just minutes ago. But it felt like time had frozen. There was not such a thing as time anymore – only Jenko and him. Touching, kissing, closeness on a new level. His thoughts vanished as a hand touched his cock. A shock rushed through his body like electricity, like a spark that arose from Jenkos touch. Schmidt pressed his face against his best friend immediately. His whole concentration was on the hand on his cock now. His heart raced in his chest, was pounding so heavily and he could feel Jenkos increased heartrate. His right hand loosened his grip on Jenkos shoulder and he placed it on his chest, over the heart of his friend. Because it told him everything he needed to know. Jenko took his cock in his hand and began to stroke it. It didn’t need too much time until Schmidt was hard. Hard and aroused by everything Jenko did. There was no way Jenko would do this on his own! Schmidt meant that he was not the only one who got the pleasure. He wanted to touch Jenko so badly. No time for hesitation anymore. He grasped the wet towel that sill was around the hips of the man who laid hand on him and pulled it away. He dropped the towel on the floor and touched the aroused member of his partner. It felt unbelievable! With his fingers he glided along the shaft of the desired body part and finally closed his hand around it. And then he began to stroke. He got a hot groan as reward what aroused him even more.  
Jenko felt a twitch of Schmidts cock in his hand as his friend began to stroke him. He held Schmidt close, in a hot embrace, between the two of them was only water that appeared out of the shower head above them. Both were lost in the pleasure they gave and got. They offered themselves to the other one. They were completely and utterly at the others mercy. Hands moved up and down, adjusting pressure and pleasure, sounds of excitement, arousal, liquid and moans. They fell in the same rhythm of their pumping hands. Schmidts face was still against Jenkos neck and his chest. With his lips he played between the groans with the delicate skin. Bit, kissed and stroked. Jenkos head was in Schmidts hair. He was completely taken by everything Schmidt did to him. He couldn’t believe that this wasn’t a fantasy. But reality hit him as Schmidt increased his movements and came releasing in his hand. That was all what was necessary for Jenko to come, too. He had released Schmidts member out of his grip and pulled him in a close embrace while his orgasm rushed through him.

Their breathing calmed down. They were still holding each other close, arms wrapped around and breathing the other in. It took some time before they released each other and managed to look the other one in the face. It was a moment of happiness and satisfaction in their eyes.  
They finally washed their bodies, everyone on his own under separated shower streams and left the shower room to their lockers. Words were redundant.  
When they returned to their apartment, only then, first words were spoken. Both were tired from work and the swimming afterwards. Jenko was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. When he spit out the foam of the toothpaste and cleaned his mouth with the towel beside the sink, Schmidt appeared in the doorframe behind him.  
“You know … because of what happened today. We should consult one's pillow first.” Jenko stopped looking at Schmidt through the mirror and turned around to face him. “Only to be sure we did no big mistake.”, he added quickly. But it wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say, so Schmidt continued, “We work together and you are my best friend. I don’t want to lose you.” He hoped Jenko understood. He came his way to Schmidt and stopped directly in front of him.  
“We have no rush. I want you to know that I meant it. Everything.”, Jenko smiled honestly.  
“Me too”, Schmidt replied to that smile.


End file.
